Many computing device and mobile electronic devices have metal housings which block or limit radio frequency communications, such as wireless communications, if the radio frequency antenna is enclosed within the metal housing. Computing devices (including mobile phones, laptop computers, tablet computers, portable displays, and other electronic devices) that have a full metal body are in demand and are considered to be premium devices. Finding space on the full metal body to locate an antenna so that the antenna signal is not attenuated by the metal body or housing has proven difficult. Antenna designers are starting to use the hinge area to place antennas on metal body laptop computers. A problem with locating an antenna at a hinge is that the performance of the antenna varies with different positions of the metal body about the hinge. The performance of the antenna may change dramatically depending on the hinge angle. This is especially true for devices where the hinge is constructed to permit portions of the body to be rotated over large angles, and particularly where the body may be rotated a full 360 degrees or nearly so.